As is well known and understood, many equipments aboard a power driven recreational boat can be energized from an on-board generator, or from shore power at dockside. As is also well known, the typical on-board arrangement utilizes a three-position switch to control the operation desired. In a first position, for example, the equipments are not connected to any energizing source (the "OFF" position), while in a second position (the "GENERATOR" position), the power producing apparatus aboard ship provides the necessary energization. In the third position of the switch (the "SHORE" position), the on-board equipments are energized from an appropriate source at the dock, or pier.
Usually in the form of a rotary switch, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that it is very important that neither the "GENERATOR" switch nor the "SHORE" switch will be "ON" together, if even for a slight period of time. As will be appreciated, if such were the case, an "electrolysis" type of condition could be created, which could create not only a possibility of damage for the equipment being powered, but could lead to other dangerous possibilities, as well.